Multi-conductor cables, such as those used in microphone and lighting applications, incorporate multiple electrically isolated conductive strands bound together in a single cable. Often multi-conductor cables have a pair of twisted wires surrounded by a braided shield. Multi-conductor cables can also be arranged so that each of the conductive stands are oriented about each other so as to concentrically share a common axis, and may be referred to in a manner that reveals the common axial relationship, (e.g. triaxial cable). Common multi-conductor cable connectors utilize multiple electrically isolated terminal contacts corresponding to the multiple conductive strands of the multi-conductor cable. Typically, each of the conductive strands of a multi-conductor cable is soldered to respective terminal contacts of a corresponding common multi-conductor connector. However, soldering can be difficult and time consuming even for experienced technicians, usually requiring special knowledge and precautions for safe implementations. For instance, there is always a possibility that any of the conductive strands of the cable may end up soldered to the wrong conductive terminal contact of the connector, resulting in poor sound quality, or worse, physical harm to a performer holding an ungrounded or improperly grounded microphone or other electronic device associated with the multi-conductor connector.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for efficiently ensuring proper connection of the multiple conductive strands of a multiple-conductor cable, while also eliminating the time consuming and potentially harmful aspects of soldering.